The purpose of this contract is to provide research support services which are critical to the research support services which are critical to the research mission of DAIDS, NIAID. These services are in the areas of development and preparation of research documents, acquisition of research literature and information, planning and conducting scientific meetings and conferences, and development of a wide variety of graphics. Specifically the Contractor shall: Provide Management and Administration Support; Provide Writing, Editorial and Document Preparation Support: Provide Scientific Research Literature Acquisition; Provide Scientific Meeting and Conference Support; Provide Graphics and Design Services; and finally, Provide for an Orderly Transition to a Subsequent Contractor.